Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman is a superhero from DC comics who has her own series as well as being a regular member of the Justice League, she is an Amazon who fights crime with aid from her bullet-proof wristbands, magical-lasso and superhuman-strength, and the ability to fly. Despite being a main protagonist with her own love interest, Steve Trevor, Wonder Woman has been depicted as having romantic feelings for other men. Most notably is her Justice League colleague, Superman, and to a lesser extent, some attraction to Batman and Aquaman. She has also been briefly involved with civilian, Trevor Barnes, and work colleague, Tom Tresser, aka Nemesis. More information on Wonder Woman can be found on the Heroes Wiki. Romances Superman Superman and Wonder Woman have typically been depicted as love interests, due to the fact that their superhuman traits both elevate and isolate them from normal humans. Other factors such as strong friendship, romantic tension, and in some cases, slow aging, and even forgiveness and reconciliation have also played a role. Despite them being among the most powerful protagonists in the DC Universe, their romantic stories have a tendency to emphasize their mortality and more down to Earth aspects. * Action Comics #600 Superman and Wonder Woman have their first date and kiss. Darkseid invading Olympus causes the date to be cut short and the two heroes team up to help the Gods. They succeed and they also decide to keep their relationship platonic as Superman realized how complicated dating a Goddess and newly arrived Amazon to world could be. * Wonder Woman #141 Diana is entrapped by the God, Oblivion, and in her dream she has achieved everything she has ever desired. Peace in the world and falling in love with Clark Kent/Superman, marrying and them about to start a family. *In JLA: Act of God, The heroes with Superpowers are rendered powerless and all magic ceases to exist. Clark Kent also gets divorced from Lois Lane and begins a relationship with Wonder Woman. Developing further difficulties and guilt-ridden over his alcoholism, he leaves for three months. He returns to talk Diana out of her grief and finds out that she is pregnant with their child. The two agree to marry and raise the child as his parents. Despite the parents being apparently human from the mysterious "Black Light" event, their son as a toddler is revealed to possess extraordinary powers. * In Kingdom Come, Wonder Woman encourages a widowed, outcast, and retired Superman to come out of seclusion, and the two re-restablish a Justice League from the other JLA Members of their generation. Old feelings rekindle from back in Action Comics #600, which is apparently canon to this alternate universe, and the two enter a romantic relationship. The story is continued in The Kingdom, as well as concluded in JSA #22. * In Superman: Distant Fires, Wonder Woman finds and rescues Clark wandering in a wasteland following a nuclear war which seemingly left him as a solitary, powerless survivor, he then finds that she and other survivors established a village known as Champion. They marry and have a son named Bruce, and work to lead the reconstruction of the village. * In Frank Miller's Batman stories, Wonder Woman is initially depicted as an aggressive man-hater, although with her and Superman later involved in a romantic, committed, relationship, this was likely simply an initial bad attitude. She is highly protective of her and Superman's daughter, Lara, not granting permission for her to go out and perform superheroics until she is 17 years old, she also later has an infant son, Jonathan. Recently, in Dark Knight 3, Superman has not been seen around, and her daughter has been rebellious. With Kandor opened, the fanatical Kandorians have found out about her children and are planning something sinister, as her and Superman's children are a hybrid of her divine and his Kryptonian DNA. *In JLA #23, an alternate universe is shown in which Kal-El and Diana marry. .*In JLA: Riddle of the Beast, an alternate timeline exists in which Superman and Wonder Woman come from noble families in Medieval times, and are engaged to be married, though their marriage is cancelled, and crises arise. Eventually both reunite and reconcile. *In Wonder Woman #300, Wonder Woman dreams about a wedding and honeymoon with Superman. *In DC Comics presents #32, an imaginary tale occurs in which they are both struck by Cupid's arrows and fall in love. * In Superman: Red Son, a Soviet-era Superman engages in a political relationship with Wonder Woman as a means of strengthening relations between Russia and Themyscera. After Wonder Woman injures herself saving Superman from the Russian version of Batman, q relationship begins to dissipate due to Superman's sense of guilt. * The Batman Beyond ''comic has an alternate version of the Justice League where they become dictators led by Lord Superman. Batman and Lord Superman have divergent ideologies and begin a war. Lord Superman and Lady Wonder Woman fall in love and marry. The real Justice League's Wonder Woman crosses into the world of the Justice Lords and she kills Lady Wonder Woman for murdering Lord Batman. Lord Superman is devastated and enraged. In an effort to preserve peace Wonder Woman enters a marriage of convenience with Lord Superman. Together they have a son called Zod via genetic engineering. * ''Injustice Gods Among Us. The story-line is set within an alternate version of the Justice League's universe. Superman establishes a new world order after the Joker tricks him into killing Lois Lane and destroying Metropolis. His closest ally and confidante is Wonder Woman who chooses to join him as he leads The Regime. There is some underlying romantic tension between the two despite Superman's still mourning of Lois and growing dictatorial tendencies. Wonder Woman's support of him is partly due to her belief that she thinks he is trying to make the world better but there also seems some indication that she is in love with him. * Superman and Wonder Woman show signs of romantic affection in The New Frontier, which is complicated by Superman's attachment to Lois Lane. It's never explained which woman Superman chooses in the end. * In the New 52 series, Superman and Wonder Woman grow closer over their sense of isolation amongst even their friends. They become a couple and go on several different adventures together. Currently, Superman and Wonder Woman are trying to enjoy romantic moments as the New 52 version is nearing death. WonderWomanSuperman.jpg|Action Comics #600 superman-wonder-woman-kiss1.jpg|Wonder Woman #141 tumblr_m4ricm1BVF1qjzyxso1_1280.jpg|JLA Act of God screen-shot-2012-01-24-at-10.40.52-pm.jpg|Kingdom Come kingdom.jpg|The Kingdom tumblr_nm9e6nRLku1riz1nho3_540.jpg|Distant Fires all_star_batman_and_robin.jpg|Frank Miller's Batman tumblr_lsd5ccpMMB1qjzyxso1_500.jpg|JLA Riddle of the Beast WonderWomanSuperman1.jpg|''Red Son'' d35b8fd60aaa404328bc43718e0ca620.jpg|Lord Superman and Lady Wonder Woman tumblr_n5pb2ylYLf1sgbj5zo1_1280.jpg|Lord Superman and Wonder Woman d3c8e847f3fe480da1e6d53a5afaba4f.jpg|Injustice Gods Among Us superman-wonder-woman-kiss2.jpg|''The New Frontier'' Superman-Wonder-Woman-Comic-Kiss.jpg|The Kiss superman-wonder-woman-kiss.jpg|Justice League #12 tumblr_static_tumblr_static_84zur4nj5gcgkc4gwsocs44gk_640.jpg|Superman/Wonder Woman #6 The new 52 images (2).jpg|Superman/Wonder Woman #12 Superman-Wonder-Woman-28-kiss-666x1024.jpg|Superman/Wonder Woman #28 Batman Wonder Woman and Batman have a brief history of romance which mostly just played on attraction. In an out of continuity Trinity series, Batman first saw Wonder Woman when she was bathing in the woods and he was so overcome by her beauty and the magic of the island, he kissed her. This earned him a punch. During the Blackest Night arc, Wonder Woman as able to resist the effects of the Black Lantern ring by thinking of Batman, earning her the violet ring of love.This worked because Batman at the time was dead and this was just an illusion designed by the Goddess Aphrodite to wake Wonder Woman out of her Black Lantern thrall. batman_wonder_woman_kiss.jpg Batma_WonderWoman_.jpg Steve Trevor Steve was the first man Wonder Woman ever met. Their relationship has always been a rocky one, but they usually manage to stay on good terms. Steve was originally depicted as a damsel in distress that Wonder Woman would rescue. He eventually married Etta Candy. In the new 52, again Steve would be the first man Diana saw. Diana was still young when she came to Man's world and she had a lot to learn about relationships between the genders. Steve and Diana would date initially but she ended the relationship. Diana eventually started to date and fall in love with Superman while Steve seemed unable to move on. Aquaman In Flashpoint, Wonder Woman entered a political relationship with Aquaman in a similar manner to her relationship with Superman in Red Son. When both Atlanteans and Amazons tried to sabotague the wedding, they turned on each other and started a war that nearly destroyed most of Europe. Over time, the feud only grew more bitter, with Aquaman all but admitting that he never really loved Wonder Woman, which was reinforced as Wonder Woman killed Mera, Aquaman's true love interest. Category:DC Love Interests Category:Animated Love Interest Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Flight Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Comic Book Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Driving Force Category:Female Love Interest Category:Princess Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Lego Love Interest Category:Batman Love Interests Category:Love at First Sight Category:Love Triangle